Crushcruscrush
by xinvisiblexmonsterx
Summary: ...


**All characters belong to JK Rowling (besides Susan Merry, Jessica Lorent and Bethany Thore).  
Don't own. Don't sue. :)**

* * *

**Crushcrushcrush**

Chapter 1

He landed on Remus' bed with a dull thud. The response was a muffled "Gerroff Sirius". Said boy huffed but didn't leave the bed. He did, however, strip the covers off Remus' body and sat on his stomach.

"Sirius, please! I wanna sleep. 'S to early to play", muttered the exhausted werewolf.

Sirius pouted, then when he realised Remus had his eyes closed and was planning on going back to sleep, he transformed into his animagus form and licked Remus from his forehead to his chin. This action received a groan from Remus as he wiped the saliva away.

Sirius leaned in closer to Remus so that his mouth hovered above the smaller boys ear, and whispered "If you don't get up I'll write a love note to Snape-y from you confessing your undying love for him…"

At this, Remus shot up, pushing the larger boy off him.

"You will do no such thing, Sirius Orion Black! That's…just…disgusting."

"So you're homophobic? Well I never! I always thought wolf-boy was accepting of others. Apparently not…", Sirius trailed off. Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Don't be daft. All I was saying is I'd never, ever crush on Severus. He's not my type", smirked Remus as he stretched. "Now, turn around. I need to get dressed."

Sirius pouted once again and turned in the opposite direction. He heard the ruffling of clothes and sneaked a peak at his friend who was now in nothing but his boxers, which hung low at his hips. Unable to tear his eyes away from the boy, Sirius thought about how much he longed to touch the large, red scar that started half-way up Remus' thigh and ended just above his hip bone.

"Sirius. I said turn around", growled Remus.

Sirius cheeks began to tint pink when he realised he had so obviously been staring at Remus' hip.

When Remus had finished getting ready and brushing his teeth he stood in front of Sirius and said "Come on, Siri, let's go eat. I'm starved".

As the boys made their way down to The Great Hall, they failed to notice James watching their whole exchange from the comfort of his warm, cosy bed.

* * *

"So…"

"So?"

"You, dear Padfoot, love Moony", stated James. His statement, however, was replied with a mere head shake. "I saw you. This morning. I saw where you were looking. Just because Moony's blind, doesn't mean I am", grinned James.

"Oh, sod off. He's a he. I'm a he too. Don't be silly. I'm not gay. Not into men. Yuck. That's sick. Why, oh why would I want a boy when I could have any girl in school?" Sirius argued.

"How many girls have you had recently? None. Oh, and by the way…that whole sentence pretty much proved that you're in denial."

Sirius sighed. He couldn't lie to James, his best friend, his brother. "You're right. I'm a bloody poof!" he threw his arms in the air, "and I'm in love with Rem. How messed up is that? He's not even…you know…and if he was who's to say he'd like me?"

"You could ask him."

James had grown and extra head and multiple limbs, or at least that's what anyone who saw the way Sirius was looking at his friend would think.

"Crazy. Bloody crazy, that's what you are!" he muttered.

* * *

James threw himself across Remus' lap and proclaimed "I'm bored! Make me unbored Remmie"

Needless to say, James received a rather angry glare from a besotted Sirius.

"Firstly," replied the annoyed werewolf, "'Unbored' isn't a word. Secondly, if you want, we could play truth or dare."

At this the boys smiled and raced upstairs to the dormitory. Sirius chose to throw himself down on Remus' bed, inhaling the other boys scent momentarily. James sat on his bed, which was positioned directly across from the young werewolf's, and Remus lay beside Sirius.

"Remmie, truth or dare", smiled James, who received yet another glare from Sirius for using his nickname for Remus.

Remus thought for a moment before saying "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

The werewolf blushed and snuck a glance at Sirius, who's face was buried in his arms, and replied with "Yes."

Sirius pouted, but since his face was currently buried in Remus's sheets, the other two boys were none the wiser.

"Oooh...who's the lucky girl then? Susan Merry? Jessica Lorent? Bethany Thore?" James grinned.

The werewolf's face tinted pink as he said "None of them. Anyway, I already answered my truth. So, Sirius, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Woo! Should I continue? Is it good enough to be continued? R&R! **

**Love.**


End file.
